


Unknowingly weird

by drcaneleagon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcaneleagon/pseuds/drcaneleagon
Summary: Someone has magic, and is unknown





	Unknowingly weird

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible and i hate it, thank you for coming to my TED Talk

Fuck. 

The bombs are only 5 minutes from impact, and he’s running straight towards them. He’d like to reminisce about why he’s running directly towards them, BUT THEY’RE 2 MINUTES AWAY! 

Shit, they’re speeding up aren’t they?

Fuck, Fuckity Fuckity Fucknuggets. Since when was this his problem? He doesn’t remember, it was probably- oh they’ve landed, huh, they weren’t bombs. 

He skids to a stop, waiting for the doors to open for him to assess the threat, but they don’t, they lie there, waiting, radiating power in their majestic glory, all sharp angles and dark curves, black highlights and grey contours. The ‘bombs’ look surprisingly like modern art. Maybe that’s what they were, alien modern art, just sharing?

Odd, all the animals seemed to have collapsed, wait, OH SHIT. THEY WERE BOMBS! SUCK ON THAT ANXIETY! I should probably stop dancing in happiness, I look like I'm on their side.

Ooh the doors ‘clunked’ open, who would come out first? A shadow? Nope that's just me passing out.

——————————————————


End file.
